


You Belong With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro gave dave an embrassing middle name, M/M, aka the mocking crows, and feeels, another anon fic for my moirail, fluffffffffff, john being an ignorant little prick, read her fics theyre gr8, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's ignorant about Daves /REAL/ feelings. What else is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> one day i swear i'll write something that is not johndave fluff. one day i'll write sex. but until then heres more dorky bfs

Dave has always loved john. John is oblivious to his feeling, so tries to get over him by going out with other guys. Whenever Dave brings a guy over John gets this weird tight feeling in his chest and a burning in his veins. It unsettles him when he sees these other guys cuddling with Dave on “THEIR” couch. This usually leads him to pulling pranks on them. Like putting itching powder on their clothes, hiding whoopie cushions under the couch seats. This helps alleviate some of these unsettling emotions. Usually after a few pranks the guys don’t come over again. John and Dave would usually laugh over what dorks those guys were but John would never notice the pain Dave hid under his  
laughter. 

One day though, John does the “prank Dave’s boyfriend until they runaway” thing again. Except instead of laughing along Dave broke down. He was pissed. He was crying.

“I’m nothing to you John. You’re not my dad. You have no say in who I date If you didn’t have your head in the clouds so much maybe you’d realize how in love with you I am.” 

John’s just in shock. He feels so fucking guilty. All this time Dave has been trying to get over him and he just kept getting in the way. Dave leaves to move back with his bro. John just sits alone in his room and contemplates his relationship with Dave. He tries to name the feelings he gets. The tightness in his chest when he sees Dave with other guys. The lightness he feels when he sees Dave’s rare but prefect smile. He comes up with jealously and love. He was in love with Dave. All those times he pulled pranks on Dave’s suitors have been out of jealously. He wanted to be one to kiss Dave. To hold him. To make him produce those sounds he sometimes heard when one Dave’s guys would spend the night. It had to be ?HIM/. Needed to be /HIM/. He, John Lee Egbert had always been in love with Dave Elizabeth Strider. To bad he hadn't realized this earlier it would've saved them a lot of trouble. He had to get him back.

Dave belongs here in their flat not with bro. Bro named him Elizabeth that revoked every right to being with Dave.Except Dave’s a stubborn brat, he’d never make the first move. It’s up to John to set things right again. So he sends him a message on pesterchum.

"Dave Elizabeth Strider, I love you. I love it when you accidentally snort at my jokes. I love it when you get flustered and fidget when you get asked about yourself. I love how peaceful you look when your working on your hipster photography. I love how you struggle not to smile when you talk about bro. I love your bedhead in the mornings. I love how you look when you wear my clothes. I love how your ears turn pink with embarrassment when people ask is your middle name is seriously Elizabeth and your only response is “Irony”. I love you Dave, just please come back.”

John sends it and waits in agony for a response. After what seems like forever he gets a call from a familiar name and number.

“Hey Liz what’s up?”

“Call me Liz again and I’ll stab you in the dick. My sword will stab you so hard your grandkids will feel it… did you mean what you said?”

“Everyword. I love you Dave, I was just to stupid to realize it.” John could hear the hint of a smile in Dave voice.

“So where does that leave us then?”

"Well now all that’s left is for me to make an honest women out if you when you come back home.”

“Ohh Mr. Egbert you have me swooning. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Good. I love you Dave.” 

“I love you too John.”

They both hang up and go to sleep. Following morning John wakes up and finds Dave laying next to him. He’d left bro’s place as soon as they hung up. They smile. They kiss. Everything is as it should be.


End file.
